harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Фантастические твари и где они обитают
США Великобритания |Слоган = |Режиссёр =Дэвид ЙэтсWB names David Yates ‘Fantastic Beasts’ director — hypable.com |Сценарий = Дж.К. Роулинг |Продюсер = Нил Блэр Дэвид ХейманDavid Heyman confirms he will produce "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" film —SnitchSeeker.com Стивен Кловз Дж.К. Роулинг Лайонел Уигрэм Тим Льюис |Оператор =Филипп Русло |Композитор =Джеймс Ньютон Ховард |Художник =Стюарт Крэйг Джеймс Хэмбридж Коллин Этвуд Питер Дорме |Монтаж = Марк Дэй |В главных ролях =Эдди Редмэйн Кэтрин Уотерстон Дэн Фоглер Элисон Судол Колин ФарреллКолин Фаррелл станет волшебником — europaplus.ru |Жанр =фэнтези, приключения, семейный |Бюджет = |Сборы = |Премьера = Первый фильм: * 18 ноября 2016 * 18 ноября 2016 * 17 ноября 2016 Второй фильм: * 15 ноября 2018 * 15 ноября 2018 * 16 ноября 2018 Третий фильм: * 19 ноября 2020 * 20 ноября 2020 * 31 декабря 2020 |Сайт = * fantasticbeasts.com * fantastic-beasts.ru |Возраст ='12+' |Рейтинг MPAA = |Время = }} «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» ( ) — экранизация книги Джоан Роулинг. Роулинг является сценаристом фильма. Продюсером будет Дэвид Хейман. Он отвечал за всю серию фильмов о Гарри Поттере. Премьера намечена на 16 ноября 2016 года.New J.K. Rowling Movie 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' Gets Release Date. hollywoodreporter.com Описание Фильм рассказывает о приключениях писателя Ньюта Саламандера в Нью-Йоркском секретном обществе волшебниц и волшебников, происходивших за 70 лет до того, как Гарри Поттер прочитает книгу этого писателя в школе . Действия фильма происходят в 1920-х годах. Сюжет «Фантастические твари» — это история о том, что случится, когда этот невероятно искусный английский волшебник приедет в испуганную магией Америку, и разнообразие его существ, в том числе и опасных... выберется из чемодана наружу. Эксцентричный магозоолог Ньют Саламандер прибывает в Нью-Йорк со своим повидавшим многое чемоданом. Этот чемодан один из тех, что намного, намного больше внутри, чем снаружи, в нём поместилась обширная естественная среда обитания для коллекции редких, находящихся под угрозой исчезновения волшебных существ, найденных Ньютом в его кругосветных путешествиях. Ньют обнаруживает, что американское волшебное сообщество в страхе прячется от маглов (или, на американский манер, «No-maj»), и что угроза публичного разоблачения, в частности от организации Второй Салем, является здесь ещё более серьёзной проблемой, чем в Великобритании. В Нью-Йорке он сталкивается с американским не-магом Джейкобом Ковальски, и у них возникает путаница с чемоданами, Джейкобу достаётся чемодан волшебника, открыв который, Ковальски выпускает на волю множество фантастических существ, одно из них кусает его, поэтому Ньют берёт Джейкоба с собой и пытается вылечить, параллельно собирая свой зоопарк. В ходе этой круговерти они становятся друзьями.Из интервью Дэна Фоглера на CinemaCon Съемочный процесс thumb|left|[[Эдди Редмэйн в образе Ньюта Саламандера на обложке журнала «Entertainment Weekly»]]Известно, что в фильме будет представлено множество фантастических зверей упоминавшихся в книге, среди них: нюхлер, огневица, смеркут, авгурей, лукотрус, шишуга, русалки, тритоны. Съёмки ведутся в Англии, в сельской местности неподалёку от Лондона.Pottermore — News — Everything we know about the Fantastic Beasts movie so far, 22 сентября 2015 года После нескольких недель съемок в Ливсден, студии компании Warner Bros. в пригороде Лондона, съемочную площадку спин-оффа «Гарри Поттера», «Фантастические твари и где они обитают», переносят в Ливерпуль. Режиссер Дэвид Йэтс говорит, что с городом, где родилась его мать и где он снял свой дебют «Истец Тичборн» в 1998 году, у него связаны «теплые воспоминания». «В детстве мы часто посещал этот город всей семьей», — вспоминает Йэтс. «Действие нашего фильма происходит в Нью-Йорке 20-х годов и архитектура Ливерпуля идеально подходит в качестве локации. Я знаю, что нас там тепло встретят». Кроме Редмейна в фильме снимаются Колин Фаррелл, Кэтрин Уотерстон, Эзра Миллер, Саманта Мортон и Дэн Фоглер. Кроме того, свое участие подтвердили Джемма Чан, Джон Войт и Рон Перлман. К числу других картин, которые относительно недавно снимали в Ливерпуле, относятся «Форсаж 6», «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1», «Первый мститель» и «Стать Джоном Ленноном».«Фантастические звери и места их обитания» будут снимать в Ливерпуле — THR.ru «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» выйдут в прокат 18 ноября 2016 года. Производство Съемочная группа В ролях thumb|250px|Главные персонажи франшизы: Порпентина Саламандер, Ньют Саламандер, Квинни и Джейкоб * Эдди Редмэйн — Ньют Саламандер * Кэтрин Уотерстон — Порпентина Саламандер * Элисон Судол — Куини"'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter * Дэн Фоглер — Джейкоб Ковальски"‘Fantastic Beasts': ‘Secret and Lies’ Actor Dan Fogler Joins ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff" at Variety.com * Эзра Миллер — Криденс"Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire * Фэйт Вуд-Благроув — МодестиCasting call for 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' - warnerbros.co.ukFantastic Beasts actress chosen from open auditions * Колин Фаррелл — Персиваль ГрэйвсColin Farrell Joins Harry Potter Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' (Exclusive) * Дженн Мюррей — Частити * Саманта Мортон — Мэри Лу * Денис Хорошко — банкир Смирнов * Кристин Марцано — Истребительница * Элизабет Мойнихэн — палач * Шинед Мэтьюз — Милдред * Джейн Перри * Джон Войт — Генри Шоу * Джемма Чан * Кармен Эджого — Серафина Пиквери * Рон Перлман — гоблин Гнарлак * Ричард Дуглас * Кристи Грэйс * Карл Фаррер — банкир * Дэйв Саймон — житель Нью-Йорка * Кристофер МакЛеод — господин из высшего общества * Митч Торнтон — официант * Джо Мэлоун — юный волшебник * Аник Вигет — преступница на плакате * Джейсон Редшо — господин из высшего общества * Фэнни Карбоннель — Миссис Голдстейн * Мэтью Робертс — М. Янг * Питер Брейтмайер — Гилберт Бингли * Джейсон Ньюэлл — Снежный человек Галерея |-|Постеры= FBaWtFT_poster.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_3.jpg |-|Кадры= FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander.jpg FBaWtFT Newt Jacob Porpentina.jpg |-|Скриншоты= thumb|690px|center FBaWtFT trailer.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 2.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 3.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 4.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 5.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 6.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 7.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 8.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 9.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 10.jpg |-|Съёмки= FBaWtFT_backstage.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_2.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_3.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_4.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_5.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_6.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_Eddie_Redmayne.png FBaWtFT_backstage_Katherine_Waterston.png FBaWtFT_backstage_Dan_Fogler.png FBaWtFT_backstage_Alison_Sudol.png FBaWtFT_backstage_7.png FBaWtFT_backstage_8.png FBaWtFT_backstage_9.png FBaWtFT_backstage_10.png FBaWtFT_backstage_11.png FBaWtFT_backstage_12.png Dan Fogler.png FBaWtFT_backstage_14.png J. Rowling, D. Heyman, MACUSA (Fantastic Beasts).jpg MACUSA (Fantastic Beasts).jpg Fantastic Beasts (St George's Hall Liverpool).jpg Fantastic Beasts (St George's Hall).jpg |-|Промо-фото= FBaWtFT_promo_Newt_Scamander.jpg Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them_promo.jpg |-|Фан-арт= 797840.jpg Fan Poster Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.jpg fantastic-beasts-movie-poster-fan-made-1-hobbit.jpg iphone360_797840.jpg Fantastic_beasts_and_where_to_find_them_poster_by_hogwartsite-d7yw3xa.jpg FBaWtFT_art.jpg Видео Трейлер Файл:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Trailer Файл:Фантастические Звери и места их обитания — трейлер (русские субтитры) Файл:HD Первый тизер-трейлер Фантастические Звери и места их обитания (русская озвучка) Файл:Фантастические твари и где они обитают (дублированный трейлер) Файл:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Behind the Scenes Featurette (РУССКИЕ СУБТИТРЫ) Фантастические Твари и Где Они Обитают - За кадром Файл:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Teaser Trailer HD Фантастические Твари и где они обитают - второй трейлер Известные факты *Ещё перед началом съёмок ходили слухи, которые в последствии не подтвердились, что повествование фильма будет вестись от имени Полумны Лавгуд, рассказывающей своим детям об их знаменитом предке. Об этом косвенно упомянула Джоан Роулинг в своём фейсбуке, когда сказала, что Ньют Саламандер — её любимый персонаж, причём настолько, что она «женила» его внука, Рольфа Саламандера, на втором её любимом персонаже — Полумне. Актриса Эванна Линч, снявшаяся в роли Полумны Лавгуд, в своём интервью рассказала о том, что она, узнав о планах киностудии, связалась с представителями Warner Bros. Studios по твиттеру и попросила для себя роль в этом фильме. * «Фантастические животные и места их обитания» — одна из книг, написанная Дж. К. Роулинг от имени Ньюта Саламандера в дополнение серии о Гарри Поттере. * Как ожидается, фильмы растянут на трилогию. * Главным героем станет Ньют Саламандер, автор учебника из мира Гарри Поттера. *Экранизация книги «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» является первым в серии фильмов, сценарий для которых напишет Дж. К. Роулинг. Фильм не будет являться приквелом или сиквелом «Гарри Поттера», но волшебный мир будет тот же — за 70 лет до рождения Гарри. * Действие фильма развернётся за 70 лет до начала событий книги «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень» в Нью-Йорке 1920-ых годов. * В июне 2015 года был объявлен исполнитель главной роли фильма — Эдди РедмэйнЭдди Редмэйн официально получил роль в спин-оффе «Гарри Поттера». * Известно, что помимо Саламандера в картине будет ещё четыре важные роли — две женские и две мужские. Девушки — сёстры, старшую зовут Куинни, младшую — Тина«Фантастические звери» ищут прекрасных дам. * 25 000 девочек от восьми до двенадцати лет пришли на открытое прослушивание, чтобы получить роль Модести. В итоге роль досталась десятилетней Фэйт Вуд-Благроув. * Большое недовольство, среди фанатов Гарри Поттера в России, вызвала локализация фильма и его официальное название. * 29 января 2016 года закончились съёмки в фильме «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» Эдди Редмэйна.Интервью Эдди Редмэйна на SAG Awards 2016 * В английской версии второго трейлера фильма «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» закадровый голос принадлежит Колину Фарреллу, таким образом, повествование в трейлере идёт от имени его персонажа — Персиваля Грэйвса. * Дэн Фоглер в интервью MTV News, на фестивале CinemaCon, намекнул на появление в фильме молодого Альбуса Дамблдора.Актер из «Фантастических зверей» намекнул на появление молодого Дамблдора * 18 апреля 2016 года состоялся закрытый показ предварительной версии фильма.You know what rounds off a great day? A private screening of #FantasticBeasts. (Знаете что служит хорошим завершением отличного дня? Частный показ фильма #FantasticBeasts) Твит Джоан Роулинг 18 апреля 2016 года * Сценарий к фильму будет выпущен в виде отдельной книги.Pottermore - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay to be published Примечания Ссылки * * * de:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (trilogía de películas) fi:Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat (elokuva trilogia) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと魔法使いの旅 pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (trilogia) uk:Фантастичні звірі і де їх шукати (фільм) zh:神奇动物在哪里 (电影) Категория:Фильмы